


i'm no hero, but for you i might

by damianwayne



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, the fractured but whole AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 16:12:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6016051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damianwayne/pseuds/damianwayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three years has passed since Tweek was kidnapped by Professor Chaos and Craig had joined Coon and Friends to find his boyfriend again. Their reunion is nothing like Craig had imagined it to be. He never would’ve thought Tweek turned to the dark side and is fighting along with Professor Chaos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm no hero, but for you i might

**Author's Note:**

> with the [new information](http://redrobin.co.vu/post/139252814184/crudecutouts-we-interrupt-your-daily-feed-to) for the fractured but whole and the fact that craig’s a dork that calls himself ‘super craig’ but theres no info on tweek yet, so he HAS to be a villain am i right  
> (also in this AU south park is a big city)
> 
> warning: this is. very angsty. and sad

**THREE YEARS AGO. SOUTH PARK.**

“They asked me again to join them,”

“Maybe you should.”

“Do you really want that?” Craig stops in the middle to look at his boyfriend.

“No. Not really.”

“See.” The argument was settled. He doesn’t care about it anyway, right now he just liked walking home with his boyfriend, hand in hand. They came back from a movie, one of the action movies Tweek loves so much and Craig couldn’t give two shits about. He still watched them for Tweek though, which was only fair, since the blonde boy watched all fourteen seasons of Red Racer with Craig. Twice.

“I think it’s cool, though,” Tweek says after a while. They’ve been walking in silence, so Craig at first doesn’t know what he’s talking about.

“What?”

“You know. B-Being a superhero. It’s cool.” Tweek looks up to him and grins. “I’d want to be one too.”

Craig bites down on his lip to stop himself from saying something cheesy like ‘You’re my superhero’ or something like that. “Yeah?”

“Mhm.”

“Would you think I’m cool if I join them?”

“No.”

“Ouch.” Tweek laughs and nudges him at his side.

“But it might make you less uncool.”

Craig rolls his eyes. “If you think it’s cool, then you can join them. You’re stronger than me.” His boyfriend might be shorter, but he also does boxing and everybody knew you shouldn’t mess with Tweek. Years ago, when they were little kids, they might have been equally strong, but now his boyfriend’s punches were probably lethal.

Tweek shakes his head. “What? No way man! Being a superhero is way too much pressure! Argh, w-what if I fail? Then it’s all my fault! And everyone would immediately know who I am, because I shake and the way I talk! No.”

Craig chuckles. “Good. I don’t want you to be one.”

“Why?”

“You know, I’d worry.”

“Aw.” Tweek grins and tugs at one end of Craig’s hat. It was their secret sign. When he did it, it meant that Tweek wanted to kiss him and Craig had to lean down. Sometimes height differences are kind of annoying, but Craig liked being so much taller than Tweek. Teasing short people was fun. So he leaned down to kiss his boyfriend. Sadly, the kiss wasn’t long enough.

“Alright, let’s get going. It’s freaking cold.”

“Will you invite me in?” Craig asks, grinning.

“If you’re asking if you get laid tonight, the answer is no. We, argh, have classes tomorrow.”

Craig pouts and Tweek squeezes his hand. Before he can say something, the sound of car wheels sliding over the pavement interrupts them. It all happens too quickly, Tweek screams his name and tries to push him away to save him, but it’s too late for that. The car hits them and the world around him goes dark.

* * *

 

**PRESENT DAY. HEADQUARTERS**

“Craig, you fucking did it again.” Kyle sits down across from him and points to his noodle box. “I wanted fried noodles with no onions!”

“Do you think I always fucking remember that?” Craig scoffs.

“You do it on purpose. You’ve done this for three years now. You know I hate onions in my noodles.”

“Next time, you can drive and buy the food for the whole team.”

Kyle crosses his arms and sighs. “Stan!”

“What?”

“Craig got me onions again.”

“Dude, why? You know he hates onions.” Kyle’s boyfriend sits down next to him and takes the noodle box. Craig hates seeing them like that together. It’s true that he does it on purpose to piss off Kyle, but what he also hates is how his boyfriend just patiently picks out all the onions out and eats them for Kyle. He isn’t even a big fan of them either. He hates it, because he’s jealous and it reminds him of how he used to eat the mushrooms for Tweek.

Maybe he doesn’t really hate it. Maybe part of him is happy that at least someone is happy, because why else would Craig still do this prank every time he was in charge to get the food?

Craig turns away from these two lovers and turns his attention back to his food. Three years. It’s been three years since that accident and he’s still not closer to finding Tweek. Instead, he sits here with this stupid team that call themselves 'The Coon and friends’ and eats cheap chicken noodles from the Chinese Restaurant across the street. Being angry doesn’t help, though.

“How were they thugs?”, Kyle asks, when Mysterion comes in. Kenny takes off his hood and mask and shrugs.

“Boring. Some thugs, that’s it.”

“Did you die?”, Craig asks in a monotone voice. He doesn’t really care. Seriously, he wouldn’t have joined them if it wasn’t for Tweek. The guys used to bother him so much, asking him to join their superhero team, because of his superpowers. Craig never gave him, but then the accident happened.

“No. I don’t die from thugs and if I would’ve, then I wouldn’t be here. Now move over, I’m hungry.” Kenny sits down next to Craig and takes his noodle box.

“Wanna watch a movie to cool down the adrenaline?”, Kenny asks the three of them. Then, he looks to Craig and winks. “We can also do something else.”

Craig flips him off and Stan and Kyle shrug. It’s about three am, the others were on patrol and just got back. Clyde and Token were at home, they had an important exam tomorrow and Timmy went home already too. As for the others, they didn’t have much to do. Kenny’s work was in the evening, he was a janitor at the Daily Voice. Kyle and Stan didn’t have any classes tomorrow and Craig dropped out of college three years ago.

“I think I’ll go to bed,” Craig says.

“I’ll join you soon!”, Kenny shouts after him.

He goes upstairs. He doesn’t feel like watching a shitty movie with these three. He feels so useless and stupid for still not having found Tweek. He falls down on his shitty bed and thinks about where his life has gone wrong.

Three years ago, everything had been perfect. He had been twenty years old and deeply in love with his boyfriend. Tweek and he had been dating for two years back then, he had been Craig’s first love. Craig never have loved anyone else, he has had a crush on Tweek since he was twelve.

When Tweek kissed him in his bedroom when they were both eighteen for the first time, Craig had been the happiest person in the world. He had promised himself that day to never let Tweek go.

Since that afternoon, five years have passed. Craig never have wanted to let him go, but he had failed. They only have had two years together and then their luck was destroyed. That day, the day of the accident, was the worst day of Craig’s life. Followed by the day he woke up in the hospital bed and was told that Tweek’s body has not been found there.

* * *

 

**HELLS PASS HOSPITAL. THREE YEARS AGO.**

“Hi.”

“What the fuck are you doing here, McCormick?”, Craig asks. Kenny sits down on the chair next to Craig’s hospital bed.

“You look awful.”

“I feel awful,” Craig replies. It wasn’t the fact that he had two broken ribs and his arm was too, but because nobody knew what he was talking about. When he had asked about Tweek, everybody told him that he had been the only one that was found. Craig had started yelling and wanted to run out of the hospital to search for him, but they have forced him to stay.

“I can imagine. I’ve been through a lot of shit like this.”

“Really? You lost your boyfriend too?”

Kenny doesn’t reply to that and Craig scoffs. Yeah, he probably thought he was crazy too. “I know that you’re worried about Tweek.”

“Please don’t be like the others who tell me that I just hallucinated and he’ll turn up soon.”

“Don’t worry. I know you didn’t. He was most likely kidnapped.”

Craig widens his eyes. “What?!”

“That car that hit you- one of Professor Chaos’ minions. They did it on purpose and took Tweek with them.”

“What? But why?!”

“I don’t know! But, Craig, I’ll find him for you. Trust me, me and my teammates will do everything we can to find Tweek and save him from Chaos.”

Professor Chaos. Craig has never cared about that guy that supervillain and his minions. He just wanted an ordinary life with his beautiful boyfriend by his side. Instead, he got these weird superpowers, a bunch of superhero friends and his boyfriend was kidnapped by a psychopath.

“Coon and Friends?!” Craig scoffs. “How will you save Tweek? You and that stupid Chaos guy have been dancing around each other for years. You can’t fucking beat him.”

Kenny looks down. “That’s why I’m here.”

“You want to ask me again, don’t you? If I wanna join your superhero league?”  
  


“Well, better than you going all rogue on us, swearing revenge on Professor Chaos and becoming a second super villain and destroy the whole city with your laser eyes,” Kenny replies.

  
“You watched too many movies.” Though, Craig could imagine him doing this. He’d tear the entire city apart to get to Chaos and get his boyfriend back.

“So? What do you say, Laser Boy?”

“Don’t call me Laser Boy.” Craig takes a deep breath. He has never wanted to join their stupid team. Tweek didn’t want him to either, said he’d worry too much. But now Tweek wasn’t here and Craig was the one worried about him. He had to do something to save him, he couldn’t just sit around. And his best chance to find him was to join Kenny and his other vigilante friends.

“Okay.”

  
“Really?”

“Yes, dumbshit, I’ll join your league. But if I find Chaos… don’t stop me from killing him.”

“We don’t kill,” Kenny replies.

“I don’t fucking care! He has Tweek!”

“If you wanna kill Chaos, then you better join The Coon. He doesn’t have a ‘No Killing’ Policy.”

Craig chuckles. “Do you think I’m so stupid to fucking team up with that fatass that calls himself a superhero when he’s in fact probably worse than Professor Chaos?”

Kenny grins. “So you want to be a superhero?”

“No. But for Tweek, I might.”

* * *

 

**PRESENT DAY. CRAIG’S & KENNY’S PLACE**

Craig really wasn’t a superhero. He wasn’t here for the same reasons as the others. The others wanted to save the world or some kind of bullshit like that, protect the innocent. Craig was only part of the team for Tweek.

He almost never went to patrol with them, unless there was some activity of Professor Chaos or his minions. He usually sat behind the computer screens and helped the others through the com link or trained. Most of the time, he tries to find out more about Professor Chaos and how to get through him. During the day, he works at his shitty job as a waiter at a diner.

His life was empty ever since Tweek has left.

“What are you doing here?” Craig walks in the kitchen. He lives together with Kenny, upstairs was their small flat and downstairs was their headquarter. They didn’t have a cool name for it like the ‘Batcave’.

Jimmy sat at the kitchen table and drinking coffee with Kenny.

“I wanted to talk with you,” Jimmy explains. About two years ago he warned them about the ads. They have been one of their biggest enemies next to Professor Chaos. Jimmy had helped them defeat them and their leader Leslie and had been a valuable friend of the team ever since. He worked at the Daily Voice and always helped them get info.

“You’re already awake?”, Craig asks Kenny.

“I have a hot date today,” Kenny replies.

“As Mysterion or Kenny?”

Kenny rolls his eyes. It wasn’t a lie that the superhero Mysterion was popular with the civilians and not many people would say ‘no’ to having sex with the city’s biggest superhero.

“As Kenny.”

Craig pours cereal and milk into a bowl before sitting down next to his two friends. “So, what’s up?”

“It’s Professor Chaos. He’s back.”

Craig held his breath. He knew that the guy had to come back sooner or later, it had been a while. The city has been quiet for too long and since their last fight with Chaos, two months have already passed.

“How do you know?”

Jimmy smiles. “C-C-Cat Girl,” he replies. One thing about Jimmy that pissed Craig off was that he was affiliated with every superhero, including Cat Girl and The Coon. Both of them weren’t on their team, they were independent vigilantes. The Coon used to be part of their team too, hence the name, but left them even before Craig joined them.

As for Cat Girl… nobody except for Jimmy knew her secret identity.

“Did she meet him?”

“She met General Disarray.” Jimmy’s phone rang and he picked it up. “Damn, that’s important. See you later at work. And Craig… d-d-do-don’t get too worked up.”  The brown haired boy pats him on the shoulder before picking up his crutches and walking out the door.

Professor Chaos was back in town, huh. Where had he been? Usually, when they don’t hear much of him or his team, it meant that something big and bad was going to happen soon.

“I’ll go on patrol tonight,” Craig says. “I have to talk to Cat Girl.”

“I understand. But don’t you want me to talk with her? I’m much better with the ladies. Or, you know, people in general.” Kenny smiles at him and Craig nods. When it came to getting Tweek back, he doesn’t care about his stupid pride.

“Okay.”

1:12 AM. DOWNTOWN.

“Give me a sec, boys.” Cat Girl holds up her hand before diving into the fight. Seeing her fight was amazing. She was probably the best fighter from all of them, followed by Kenny, who had the most experience from them all. Of course he had to be a skilled fighter, he didn’t have any superpowers, unlike the others.

Except, you know, not dying.

Cat Girl doesn’t need their help, so Craig and Kenny just sit down on the fire escape ladders and watch her fight of three thugs at the same time. The fight is over quickly and the woman turns to them.

“Is this about Professor Chaos?”

“Yes.”

Cat Girl jumps over to them and sits down next to them. “I guess I’ll just tell you what I know to make it quick. I met General Disarray last night and some of their minions. They were at the old warehouse a few blocks away from here. I don’t know what they were doing, they were loading stuff from a van in that warehouse.

I was actually on my way there, but tonight was a busy night. Anyway, I fought Disarray.”

“What happened?”, Kenny asked.

“He held a stupid speech at first. About how Chaos is back in town and they have something big planned for South Park. I got tired of his speech, so I fought him. But then…”

“… then what?”, Craig asks her.

“I don’t know. There was someone else. He wasn’t one of Chaos’ usual minions and he was dressed all in black. I couldn’t see him, he was too quick. Literally. As if he had speed as his superpowers. And not only that, he was a skilled fighter. His punches…” Cat Girl shuddered. “I barely got out of the fight. I’m to be honest, still kind of bruised. Fighting him was harder than fighting you.”

She points at Kenny, who scoffs.

“Nobody’s better than me. Except for you maybe.”

“Well, now there is. Seems like Chaos has a new member on his evil league and is planning something.” Then, she looks to Craig. “And no, Tweek wasn’t there.”

Craig hates how she knows his secret identity, but he doesn’t know hers. On the other hand, it was only too easy to guess who he was. He doesn’t wear a mask, his name was literally Super Craig and he just wore another shirt when he was out on patrol. Why would he need a secret identity? He didn’t have anybody close to him who could get hurt anymore. He was also grateful that she knew theirs, because otherwise Kenny would do his stupid Mysterion Batman voice.

“Thanks, Cat. You sure you don’t want to join our team? Only temporary. We should join forces to defeat Chaos.”

Cat Girl shakes her head. “I would, but this is not like the one case with the ads.”

“Why?”

“This is Professor Chaos. I’m not going to team up with you when it comes to Chaos. I want to fight next to someone who’s willing to do the right thing when they have the chance. But you won’t, because it’s him.” She jumps down the ladders and runs off into the night.

“What is she talking about?” Craig looks to Kenny, who jumps up.

“Forget it.” He’s talking in his deep annoying voice again.

“Kenny. What is she talking about?”

“I said forget it!” And Mysterion runs away too. Craig is left behind and he groans. Then, he stands up too. He better check out that warehouse Cat Girl was talking about before.

* * *

 

**4:23 AM. HEADQUARTER.**

“I’m tired, Craig.”

“Shut the fuck up, Clyde.”

Clyde groans and buries his face in his hands. “It’s fucking Mosquito!” Clyde points at Scott Malkinson. “Now he knows my secret identity!”

“Do I look like I care?”

“Seriously, Craig. That was uncalled for,” Kyle replies.

Your face is uncalled for! Craig bites down on his tongue and Scott raises his hand.

“It’s okay. I won’t tell anyone.” Scott Malkinson, or rather Captain Diabetes, has wanted to join their team for a while now. He hasn’t been an approved member yet, but they asked him to help them sometimes. They were all still debating whether or not they should let them in.

“Can’t we just approve of him already?”, Token asks.

“The more the better,” Craig agrees. “We need many people to storm that warehouse.” He opens up the pictures he has taken off the warehouse he took about two hours ago. “There are many cars. I counted nine. I don’t know how many people are in there, but it won’t be easy.”

“Do you think Chaos is in there?”, Stan asks.

“Probably.” Kenny shrugs.

Craig shows them the pictures. “They’re loading something in that warehouse. We need a lot of people.”

“Have you asked Cat Girl?”

“Yes. She didn’t want to help us.” Craig looks to Kenny. “Because of him.” Kenny still hasn’t talked to Craig ever since the talk with Cat Girl. What had she meant back then? Craig had to know. Kenny knew how important finding Tweek was for Craig, his entire life revolved around it. He just had to know everything there is. Why wouldn’t Kenny do the right thing?

She wasn’t talking about killing Professor Chaos, because Cat Girl too was against killing. What was she talking about then?

“What does this mean?”, Clyde asks.

“I’d like to know too,” Craig says, but Kenny growls.

“That’s none of your business.”

“But-”

“No ‘buts’, Clyde. I’m your leader. That topic is closed. We have to come up with a plan.”

Kyle yawns. “Can’t we do that tomorrow? I’m tired. I have class tomorrow and get up at eight pm, not like you.” He points at Craig and Kenny. “And I bet the others do too.”

“No, we have to talk about this now!”, Craig shouts.

“Shut up, Craig. We all know that Professor Chaos is a sensitive topic for you, but tomorrow’s a day too. We’ll meet up in the afternoon, okay?”

Craig wants to say something, but Kenny shoots him a look and Craig grunts.

“Fine. I’ll go to sleep.”

* * *

 

**12:34AM. DAILY VOICE**

Today’s his free day and Craig really needs to find out what Cat Girl meant. He has to talk with her without Kenny knowing and the only way he can do that was with talking with her in private. He doesn’t know how he can contact her, so he turns to Jimmy for help.

Jimmy’s office is on the fifth floor and Craig already hates the elevator music. How can that guy work here every single day? Even though Jimmy’s really young, only twenty-three, he’s a very successful journalist. His articles mostly feature the superheroes of their cities, which is understandable, since he is friends with all of them.

Yes, even The fucking Coon.

“Craig?”, a female voice asks him from behind.

Craig turns around to see Wendy Testaburger. They used to go to college together before he dropped out. “Hi, Wendy. Long time no see.” Not since college.

“Yeah. How have you been?”

Craig shrugs. Miserable? He isn’t interested in making small talk with Jimmy’s co worker and one of Craig’s former fellow students. “Okay. Have you seen Jimmy?”

“Yeah, I can show you. I got my place moved and now our tables are across from each other.” Wendy leads the way to their tables. Jimmy is sitting in his in front of a computer, while eating a sandwich.

“C-C-Craig! What are you doing here?”

Craig sits down on Jimmy’s table, looking over the notes that Jimmy has scribbled on papers. It’s about Professor Chaos’ return to the city. Jimmy noticed his look and grins.

“That article already came out today. Wanna read it?”

“No thanks.” Craig shakes his head. “I need you to help me.”

“Sure, man. How can I help you?”

“I need to talk with Cat Girl.”

“W-w-what?”

“You heard me. I need to talk with her, in private. Without Kenny knowing, so don’t you dare tell me about this.”

Jimmy gulps. “Uh, what is it about?”

Craig looks to Wendy, who holds up her hands. “Alright, I guess I’ll go. You better be done with your talk when lunch break is over, Jimmy.” She walks away and Craig turns back to Jimmy.

“Apparently, there’s… I don’t know. Some history between Kenny and Chaos.”

“Of course there is. They’re arch enemies. Th-Th-That scar on his eye? K-K-Ke-Kenny’s work.”

“That’s not it. Cat Girl knows more. I need to know.” Craig takes a deep breath and swallows, yet again, his pride. “Please, Jimmy. I have to know everything when it comes to Chaos. I want him back.”

Jimmy knows that he’s referring to Tweek and nods. “Okay. I’ll let her know. I’ll text you when you can meet up.”

“Thank you.”

* * *

 

**0:54AM. WAREHOUSE.**

“Oh my god, is that Mintberry Crunch?!”, Scott shouts.

Ah yes, that boy has never met Mintberry Crunch. Kenny groans next to them. Despite being the leader of Coon and Friends and Bradley not being really part of their team anymore, the alien boy has always been a little bit more popular than Kenny. Which is probably because he’s literally an alien.

“What are you doing here, Mintberry Crunch?”, Kenny asks, while Scott is staring at that guy in disbelief.

“Super Craig gave me a call,” Bradley explains.

“What?!” Kenny stares at him. “I didn’t tell you to!”

“We need all the help we can get.” Craig wasn’t a team player, but he wasn’t going to sacrifice Tweek just because he isn’t able to get along in a group.

“Next time, you ask me. I’m still your leader, Craig.”

Craig shrugs and Bradley laughs. “Now, I’m here. How can I help?”

Kenny sighs. “Okay, quick brief of our plan: There are three entrances. The main entrance is heavily guarded and that’s where they load their stuff in the warehouse. We still have no clue what it is. So that leaves us with the East and South entrance. Toolshed, Super Craig and Tupperware are taking the South one. Captain Diabetes, Iron Maiden and me are taking care of the East entrance. As for Mosquito and The Human Kite, they’ll take care of the top. They have their minions positioned on the roof with rifles. I’d say you join their team, since you can fly.

Any more questions?”

Bradley shakes his head. “Well, one: Since when do you have a Captain Diabetes?”

“I’m new!” Scott beams at him and Kenny groans.

“Let’s just get going. We’ll talk over the com.”

Craig has underestimated this place.

There were more people than he thought there were. Really, that warehouse was full with Chaos’ minions. Everything happened too quickly. Getting rid of the seven guards at the South entrance had been easy, but once they were in…

Craig had to hold his breath. The warehouse was huge and there were so many people. And there were so many bottles. Seriously, just plain water bottles, thousands of them, stacked up to the roof. What the fuck was happening?

“Craig!”, Stan shouted at him.

Oh fuck, right. He had to concentrate. Craig had to channel all his energy to fight off the men and women that were coming for him. He doesn’t use his superpowers as often as Kyle, so he’s not too experienced in them. He has trained a lot, though. He can fight now, probably wouldn’t stand a chance against Cat Girl or Mysterion, but that’ll do.

He doesn’t know against how many people he has fought, when he sees Professor Chaos.

He has some sort of throne built on which he’s sitting. The throne is up tall. Craig doesn’t know what it’s standing on, because some red velvet fabric was draped over it, but he’s sitting about ten feet above the ground. He’s just sitting there in his stupid costume and fucking grinning.

Craig wants to kill him. He’ll kill him for taking his boyfriend away from him. He knows that the others won’t approve and he had promised them he won’t do it, but that had been a lie. If he finds Tweek again and he’s harmed… he doesn’t know what to do then. Craig would probably snap. In the worst case scenario, Tweek was dead. There would be no one that would be able to stop him then.

“I have to get to Chaos!”, Craig shouts to Token.

“No, Supes, let Mysterion deal with it!”

“No!” He can see Kenny running towards Professor Chaos. Whatever Cat Girl meant, Craig was not going to just let Kenny fight against Chaos. What if he’s really going to let him go? Craig runs towards them too and by now everything was a mess.

The whole place was probably almost destroyed and he can hear them shout at Craig through their com links. Craig rips it off his ear and throws it on the ground. He can’t listen to them right now.

Professor Chaos escapes with the help of General Disarray and they disappear in a car. “After them!”, Mysterion shouts at Craig and he nods. They take Token’s car- the fastest of them and chase after him.

“Why are you here?!”, Mysterion shouts at him.

“Be grateful I’m here, jerk!” Craig turns down the window and searches for Chaos’ car. “I’ll shoot their wheels.”

“No! We have to get out of the city first! Too many civilians!”

Craig doesn’t care about them, but he understands this. He groans. “Fine!”

Having Token as a member of their team was good, because with Kenny’s old ass car they wouldn’t have been able to keep up with this car chase.

“Kenny?”

“What?”

“You won’t hesitate, will you?”

“No.”

Good. Craig has to be able to trust him and Cat Girl’s words were confusing him right now. They finally drive outside the city and Craig looks over to Kenny for his approval. When his companion nods, Craig takes a deep breath.

Shooting laser out of his eyes. Easy. A picture of Tweek’s surprised face when he saw Craig show him his superpower for the first time flashes through his mind before he shoots them. Chaos’ car is wrecked in a short time and they stop.

“I’ll take Mysterion, you take care of Disarray!”

“Got it,” Craig yells after him and runs outside the car. He will force them to talk, tell them where Tweek was and once he finds Tweek, he’ll kill them. Craig yanks open the door and a foot greets him against his chest. Craig falls over and groans. He has not seen it coming. Since when was General Disarray that strong?

He looks up again and the redhead sidekick shoots him with a gun. It’s not a normal gun, though. It just paralyzes Craig.

“Who do we got here?” Disarray kneels down and Craig wants to kill him, but he can’t move. He can’t use his superpower either. He wants to at least yell and insult him, but he isn’t able to. Fuck this and fuck their weird technology.

“Disarray! Let him go or I’ll kill your master!” Kenny has a tight grip on Professor Chaos.

“You don’t kill,” was all General Disarray replies.

“There are worse things than death,” Kenny shouts.

Craig can slowly feel the paralysation fade. He has to pretend he can’t move. When Disarray turns his back to him, Craig jumps up and strangles the boy. “Shoot him!”, he shouts to Kenny.

“I don’t kill!”

“Knock him out then!” At least, that’s what Craig does with Disarray. He punches him hard and the redhead is all limbs under Craig. When Craig looks up to Kenny and Professor Chaos, Chaos is still in Kenny’s grip.

“You’ll go to prison for a very long time,” Kenny says.

“You won’t do it,” Professor Chaos growls. “You haven’t got the balls to do it.” He spits blood, grinning and Kenny raises his fist again.

“Shut up, Chaos!”

“Finish him, Mysterion!”, Craig shouts.

“But Ken…”

And Kenny’s eyes widen. His grip on Chaos loosens. “Did you just call me…”

“Kenny! Just fucking finish him already!”

Chaos reaches out and touches Kenny’s cheek. Craig can’t stand this any longer. He doesn’t care that he might hurt Kenny now, he has to use his power. Before he can do it, somebody attacks him.

Craig falls down on the ground and the person that attacked him, grabs him up on his collar and punches him again. Craig can’t even dodge, it all happens way too quickly. Wait… he’s wearing all black. Was that the guy Cat Girl has talked about?

When Craig falls down on the ground again and looks up, he can’t believe what he’s seeing.

“T… Tweek?”

But Tweek doesn’t reply. His face is stone cold and he just raises his fist and punches him again.

* * *

 

**3.23PM. UNKNOWN.**

When Craig wakes up, his head aches. “Fuck,” he groans. Everything hurts, not only his head. Where was he? The room is spinning for a moment and it takes him a while until he can take it all in. It looks like a bedroom. A bedroom of a girl or woman, he assumes.

What was he doing here?

“Great, you’re awake.” The door opens and there’s Wendy.

“What-” Craig jolts up, but she puts her hand on his shoulders.

“Don’t. Sit, you need to rest. Here’s some water and painkillers.” She gives him a glass of water and some meds, Craig quickly takes.

“What the fuck am I doing here?”

“Well, I dragged your ass out of a burning car, that’s kind what happened,” she replies. “You hungry? I have some fresh baked bread. I like to bake my own bread.” What is happening right now?

“You did what?”

“What’s the last thing you remember?”

Craig looks down at his hands. “There… we attacked that warehouse. We chase Chaos and Disarray. I fought them, but then… Tweek!” He jumps up again, but Wendy puts him down. Her grab is incredibly strong.

“So, we saw the same. I’m so sorry, Craig.”

“Sorry? Tweek’s alive! He’s fucking alive!” He’s shivering now and bites down on his lips. Craig’s eyes start to tear. It’s been three years and even though he had always known Tweek couldn’t be dead, he never had evidence for it. Now he has seen him!

“Yeah, but he’s on the bad side.”

“No! That’s-” Well, Tweek did beat him up. Craig had not thought their reunion would turn out like this. “What do you have to do with anyway? Journalist that wants to get into trouble and followed all of this just to get a scoop?”

Wendy laughed. “Are you dense? You still haven’t figured it out? Hey, Bebe, you were right! He’s too oblivious!”

“Figured… what out?”

“I’m Cat Girl, duh.” Wendy rolls her eyes.

“What?! You’re- and- Jimmy knows- and… Fuck.” This was too much to handle. “Why… why are you telling me this?”

“Because I know you probably don’t care, so you won’t tell anyone.” True. “Plus, you saw now why I’ll never be ever to work under Kenny’s command. He might be a great leader, but never when it comes to Professor Chaos.”

Now Craig remembers that again. Images of their fight yesterday flashes through his mind. “What… happened then?”

“Oh, I came right in time to help him fight Chaos. Tweek and Chaos disappeared. I then had a fight with Kenny, knocked him out and then took you with me.”

“But why?”

Wendy sighs. “I don’t really chose to fight alone. I mean, I have Bebe, but she’s just my tech girl.”

“Thanks!”, Bebe shouts from outside.

“I still love you! Anyway, I’ll never team up with Cartman and you… you’re all Mysterion’s partners. Mysterion…” Wendy sighs. “He’s too caught up in his feelings.”

Craig is confused. “Feelings?”

“You saw what happened yesterday, right?” Wendy stands up and walks around the room. “What do you know about Chaos and Mysterion’s relationship?”

“Well… they’ve been in the game longer than the others. Professor Chaos has started, like, seven years ago. Mysterion and The Coon emerged only soon after that. They’re archenemies. Have been fighting against each other for almost seven years. Mysterion never got Professor Chaos.”

Wendy nods. “Why do you think that is?”

“What do you mean?”

“I think, Kenny’s perfectly capable of catching Mysterion. He’s always the one who deals with them, while the rest of you deals with his minions and Disarray, right?”

“I… yes. I mean, he’s our leader.” Craig has never thought about this. Wendy sighs.

“Do you know Chaos’ real name? His secret identity?”

Craig shook his head. “Nobody knows.”

“How long have you known Kenny?”

“Since High School.”

Wendy nods. “Since High School. Okay, I’ve known Kenny since Elementary.”

“You know Kenny?”

“Yes.” Oh, Craig didn’t know. “Anyway. Let me tell you a story about our childhood. You know that Stan, Kenny, Kyle and Cartman used to be best friends, right?”

Craig scoffs. “Yeah.” He’s heard a lot of stories about their former friend group. They usually make fun of Cartman.  

“Well, they had a fifth member in their friend group. His name was Leopold Stotch. Well, everyone called him Butters. He’s now also known as Professor Chaos.”

What?! Professor Chaos used to be one of their friends? “I see everything. Kyle and Stan might not have noticed because they were always too caught up with each other and too in love or something, but I noticed. I saw them once behind the school, making out.”

Kenny and Chaos. Craig can’t believe this.

“Anyway, Butters… he didn’t have a great life. He was bullied, his parents were abusive and then one day, he ran away. He was only fourteen back then, nobody has ever seen him ever since. He’s claimed dead now. And Kenny… I think, he knew Butters wasn’t dead. Anyway, fast forward a couple of years, Butters is a supervillain and Kenny is South Park’s biggest super hero.

He might fight Butters, but he still has feelings for that boy. I’m not saying he still loves him, but I think that he can’t let him go. That’s why he will never actually harm him. In his eyes, Chaos is probably still Butters. Seriously, Butters was so… innocent, so naive and sweet. He never harmed anybody.”

Craig scoffs. That didn’t sound like Professor Chaos at all. “I’ll kill him.”

“Who?”, Wendy asks.

“Kenny. I’ll fucking kill him. All these years… If he would have just fucking ignored his feelings, it wouldn’t have happened! I would still have Tweek! I’ll kill that asshole. He should’ve told me. I have the right to know! I’m just… I’m just doing this to get Tweek back and this shit…”

Wendy nods. “I can understand. So, first of all, we eat and then we’ll talk about what our next move is, okay?”

* * *

 

**7:49PM. HEADQUARTER.**

“Craig! We thought you were dead or captured by fucking Professor Chaos!” Clyde jumps up and hugs him.

“Where the fuck is Kenny?!”

“I’m here!”

Oh, there he was. With all the other guys, sitting on the couch, as if yesterday hasn’t happened. Kenny didn’t have any bruises from yesterday. Well, he probably died and came back.

Craig runs towards him, yanks him up from his collar and then punches him with his bare fist. It hurts, but it also feels so good. Kenny stumbles backwards and everyone shouts and jumps up. Token holds Craig back from punching Kenny again.

“You fucking bastard!”  
  
“What was that for?!”, Kenny shouts.

“For yesterday!”

“Craig, I’m sorry, I really tried to-”

“Craig, calm down!”, Stan shouted.

“Shut the fuck up, Marsh. I’m angry at you too.”

“What have I done now?!” Stan’s confused and Kyle steps forward.

“Craig, calm down and don’t let your anger out at Stan.”

“Don’t protect your stupid boyfriend! You’re not that innocent either!” Craig wants to fight them all, he punches Token, but sadly, the boy’s grip is too strong. Damn him. Craig uses his laser eyes now, hitting the spot right above Kenny’s head.

“Fuck!”

“Timmy!”

“Clyde, calm down. What happened?!”

“What happened? I’ll tell you what happened! I know who the fuck Professor Chaos is!”

There’s silence in the room, until Kyle clears his throat. “Uh, what does this have to do with me?”

“Don’t play dumb, Broflovski! You knew it too, right? You knew our fucking enemy was your childhood friend Butters Stotch, right? You knew and didn’t tell!”

Kyle and Stan’s eyes widen. “Chaos… is Butters?!”

Oh, so they didn’t know. “Okay, well. Kenny knew.” Now everybody’s eyes turn to Kenny, who looks down to the ground.

“Dude! Butters is Chaos? I thought he’s dead! Since when have you known?!”

“I- I’ve… I’ve always known.” Kenny lets out a sob and then sits down on the couch.

“You knew! And you never told me! You know how important this is for me! I’m only here for Tweek, okay? I don’t care for any of that stupid superhero shit, I don’t care for you shitbags. Do what the hell you want. But this is important.”

“Okay, Craig.” Token lets him go. “I know this is important for you, but what does this information help you? It doesn’t bring back Tweek.”

“Yeah, but you know what doesn’t either? Kenny pretending to fight Professor Chaos and then letting him go every time because you fucking love him.” Everyone’s too shocked to say anything and Kenny buries his face in his hands.

“I’m… Craig, you have to understand…”

“No! I don’t understand! All these years, you could’ve captured him! He kills people, for god’s sake! I don’t care you were head over heels back then when you were fourteen year old kids! It’s because of you I lost Tweek! Because of you, all of this happened! Because you weren’t strong enough to fight him!” Craig usually isn’t that angry. But now he’s raging.

“We don’t know what happened to Tweek in the past three years. They probably tortured him! I’ll fucking kill you, if that’s the cause. And I don’t care that you come back every time, because I’ll kill you. Over and over again.”

Kenny jumps up. “You don’t understand! I love him!”

“And?”

“Could you do that to Tweek?”

Craig stares him in the eyes and nods. “I’m not even asking you to kill him. Just capture that motherfucker. Don’t let him get away. And, besides, you were fourteen back then. Fourteen! It’s not like he sucked your dick a week ago.”

Kenny’s face reddens.

“Holy shit, dude,” Stan shouts. “You fuck Professor Chaos?!”

“I’m still not over the fact that he and Butters used to date,” Kyle whispers. “And now that.”

Craig punches him again and Kenny doesn’t even try to defend himself. He just falls down to the ground. “I’m sorry.”

“I’m out of here. You’re a shitty leader. I’m with Cat Girl now. That guy really must give good head if you sacrifice so many people’s life for it.”

With those words, Craig turns around and walks outside. There, Wendy is waiting for him in her car with Bebe in the passenger seat. Craig sits down in the passenger seat and Bebe takes off her sunglasses, turning around to him.

“So?”

“Drive.”

Wendy does and after a while, Craig says: “You were right about everything.”

“I know. I always am.”

“They’re fucking.”

“What?!”, Bebe shouts. “Oh, well. I have not seen that coming. That’s fucked up and I thought you making out with The Coon sometimes is fucked up.”

“Shut up, Bebe!”, Wendy shouts.

8:21PM. UNKNOWN.

“Where are we?”

“You’ll see.” Wendy knocks on the door. The door to the flat opens and there stands a short Asian boy in pajamas.

“Wendy? Bebe? And… Woah, is that Super Craig?”

Craig cringes at that name. “Craig.”

“Craig, this is Kevin. Kevin, this is Craig.”

“You could’ve called, you know,” Kevin says and lets them in.

“I still don’t know, why we’re here,” Craig says. He looks around, It’s small and stuffed and looks like a the owner is a child. Everywhere are posters and there are some lightsabers on the wall.

“Kevin’s our geeky nerd,” Wendy explains. “He provides me with all my cool weapons.” She grins and a girl emerges from a door.

“Hi guys! Oh. Craig?”

“Red?” What was his cousin doing here?

“Ah, I forgot that you two are cousins,” Bebe said and then kissed Craig’s cousin on the lips. “My girlfriend.”

Since the accident, Craig hasn’t really had contact with anyone from his family.

“Wow, it’s been a while. What is he doing here?”, Red asks.

“He’s on Team Cat now. Anyway, Kevin, we need the Absorber.” Wendy sits down on the couch and Kevin mumbles something before walking away. They all sit down on the couch. This is too much to take in.

When Kevin comes back, he has a weird gun in his hand. “By the way, you know Mintberry Crunch, right?”

Red groans. “Oh god, here we go again.”

“Yeah.” Craig nods, when Kevin puts the gun in Wendy’s hands.

“Oh my god! Can you, like, ask him for an autograph? Or set up a meeting with him?”

“No.” Craig’s not really close to Bradley, plus he just quit Coon and Friends.

“Well, that’s just rude.”

“He has the biggest crush on that superhero alien,” Red explains him. “It’s horrible. Probably jerks off to him in the news.”

“Red!”

Red just laughs and then looks to Wendy. “So, I thought you didn’t need it. What you need it for now?”

“Oh. For Tweek.”

“Wait… Craig’s ex boyfriend?”

“Boyfriend,” Craig corrects her and then looks to Wendy. “Okay, what? We’re not going to hurt him.”

“Relax, it’s not a gun. Kevin made it. It can absorb your superpowers for some while. Since Tweek is a skilled fighter and has super speed, I can’t fight him. I don’t have a chance. And I doubt you’d want to use your power on him,” Wendy explains.

Oh.

“How fast is he?”, Kevin asks. “Like The Flash?”

“How should we know how fast The Flash is? He doesn’t exist,” Bebe says.

“No, he’s not as fast as The Flash.” Wendy rolls her eyes. “Thanks, Kevin. Come on, let’s go. It’s almost nine already.”

* * *

 

**11:34PM. WAREHOUSE.**

“What are you doing?”

“Cartman, get the fuck out of here,” Wendy replies.

“Ey! It’s the fucking Coon!”  Craig doesn’t even turn around to see that fatass walking over to them. “Since when are you working with that bastard?”

Craig flips him off and Wendy sighs. “We’re on the same team now. He left Mysterion.”

“Good choice.” Cartman sits down next to them in their hiding place. God, was this really necessary?

“I can’t believe you make out with him sometimes,” Craig says and Wendy flushes. Craig wonders, if he knows her secret identity.

“You told him?”

“I didn’t! Bebe did! Now shut up, we have work to do.”

“You searching for Chaos? He’s not here.”

Craig turns around to look at him for the first time. “You know where he is?”

Cartman nods. “Yeah.” Then, he grins. “But why should I tell you?”

“Because you won’t get laid otherwise,” Wendy replies.

“You never slept with me anyway,” Cartman shoots back and then Wendy raises her fist.

“Because I’ll kick your ass.”

Cartman flinches immediately. “Okay! I’ll show you! Damn, don’t need to be so bitchy about it.” He sighs. “Follow me, they’re not too far away from here.”

So, there are about four people, all equipped with guns. Just some useless minions, they’ll be able to get past them quickly. Then, there’s Professor Chaos and his faithful companion, General Disarray. They’re just standing there, as his minions are heaving big metal container out of a van.

“What do you think they’re doing?”, Wendy asks him.

“I don’t know.”

“Obviously, they’re dumping it in the river. But what is it? Well, whatever it is, we’ll have to stop them. Nothing good can come from this.”

“The warehouse… Yesterday. They had tons of water bottles. What do you think? Are they trying to poison all of South Park through their water?”

Cartman scoffs. “As if. Professor Chaos isn’t stupid.”

“I have to agree with him sadly. Anyway, you take care of the four guys, I take care of Tweek.” Wendy stands up, but Craig pulls her down to their hiding spot behind the bushes again.

“Why are you taking care of Tweek?”

“This might not be a gun, but I bet you’d still hesitate once you see him.”

Craig growls. She’s right. “He isn’t even here.”

“He has to be. I bet he only comes out, when he’s needed. He’s their ace, the joker.”

It’s fucked up, but hearing this somehow makes Craig proud. Then, he remembers the circumstances and nods. He has to get his boyfriend out of here. “Okay.”

“Ey! What about me?”

“You stay here,” Craig and Wendy say in unison.

“No way. I’m not staying here.”

Wendy groans. “Okay, then help me take on Chaos and Disarray!” Then, she turns to Craig. “I’ll fight against Tweek. Even without his super speed, he’s an extremely good fighter.” Of course he was, he was a boxer. “You two then take out Chaos and Disarray, okay? And once I knocked out Tweek, you get him out of there. Take him to the car and wait for me.”

“Wait, where are we going?”

“Huh?”

“Well, I’m kind of homeless now.” Fuck, all his stuff was still at their place!

“You can sleep on my couch.”

“No way, you know her secret identity?” The Coon gasps and Craig raises his eyebrows towards Wendy. So she did just make out with some guy who doesn’t know who she really was.

“Let’s go, they’re starting to pour that shit in!”

He got shot. Craig seriously got shot by one of Chaos’ minions. He hates it when this happens. He always expects them to be as bad with their guns like the Stormtroopers, but sadly, they don’t always miss. Luckily, it’s only his shoulder and he has too much adrenaline right now to care.

He takes all four of them out, with the help of his superpower of course, and then joins Wendy and Cartman. They’re currently fighting Chaos and Disarray. Sometimes, Craig thinks all of this is a joke. They’re all still so young. Chaos is literally the same age as they are and he has started all of this seven years ago, when he had only been sixteen years old.

How fucked up do you have to be to become a supervillain at the age of sixteen?

Now they were here, fighting against each other.

“Craig! Look out!”, Wendy shouts at him.

He dodges just in time, but when he looks up again, he holds his breath. There’s Tweek again. His Tweek. And this time, he can really look at him. His lover grabs Craig by his collar and punches him again. And again. His face hurt, but Craig can’t do anything.

Why is Tweek doing this?! “Tweek!”, he shouts, but the blond doesn’t listen. Then, Tweek’s whole body starts to shake and he falls down on the ground. “Tweek!” Craig lowers himself and checks up on him.

“Get away from him!” Wendy is standing next to them, the Absorber raised. “I used it. We have to act quickly now-”

Tweek flinches and then he jumps up quickly, turning to Wendy and they fight. Looking at them fight was amazing, it looked like they were dancing around each other. Tweek wasn’t as quick as he was before, but he was still pretty quick. But now, he and Wendy were about equally skilled.

“Super Fag! Come on and help me with Chaos!”, Cartman shouts. But Craig doesn’t listen. He can’t tear his eyes away from Tweek. It has been three years and so much has changed about Tweek, but Craig still loved him. He might be on Chaos’ side right now, but there must be a good explanation. Craig’s nose is probably broken and he has lost a tooth and his lip is bleeding, but he doesn’t care.

He’s on the ground and looking up at the most beautiful person on earth fighting Cat Girl.

“Fuck! They got away!” Cartman slaps Craig across the face.

“Fuck you, Cartman!”, Craig shouts and jumps up, shoving the bigger boy away.

“We almost got them! But you just had to stare at your boyfriend’s butt while he’s fighting Cat Girl!”

“Shut the fuck up.” Craig looks back to Wendy, who has Tweek pinned down underneath her. Then, she knocks him out.

“Craig, take him to my car. Me and The Coon will chase after Chaos. Come on!” She pats on Cartman’s shoulder and starts running, leaving Craig and an unconscious Tweek back.

Craig’s heart is beating and he lowers himself down again, slowly taking in the image before him. Tweek’s laying on the ground, bruised and with messy hair. But he’s here now, he’s alive and he’s going to be safe from now on.

Craig starts sobbing. From now on, he’ll never let him go. He gently strikes some of Tweek’s messy hair out of his face. It’s longer now than it used to be, he even tied it into a short ponytail. He looks paler and thinner and the circles under his eyes are even darker now. It breaks Craig’s heart to see him like this.

“Everything’s going to be okay now,” Craig whispers. “I promise. I love you.” He kissed Tweek’s forehead and then carries him bridal style to Wendy’s car.

* * *

 

**01:15AM. WENDY’S & BEBE’S PLACE.**

“Craig, you look like a motherfucking mess,” Bebe said.

“I know.”

“Somebody should take a look on your nose. We can ask Annie, she’s a nurse.” Who the hell is Annie? Even though Wendy was the only vigilante in her team before Craig, she sure as hell had a big team standing behind her.

“Tomorrow.” Craig is sitting next to Wendy’s bed on which he has carefully placed Tweek. He’s running his fingers through Tweek’s hair and smiles. He has waited for this day for so long and now he finally got him back.

His love. He wants to kiss him and hold him again, but for now this was enough.

“Fine! I’ll go back to the computer, checking on Wendy.” Bebe walks out of Wendy’s room and Craig just nods. He’s grateful for them helping him. Three years with Kenny has brought him nowhere, one day with Wendy and he had Tweek back.

He wants to be there when Tweek wakes up, so he puts some blankets and pillows down the floor and falls asleep next to him.

“Unghh!”

Craig wakes up with Tweek kneeling over him, both of his hands on Craig’s neck and choking him. Well, this wasn’t the kind of choking Craig was into. Craig fights back. he pulls on Tweek’s hands, but he’s too strong.

Fuck, he can’t breathe…

“Get off him!” Wendy pulls Tweek away and Craig starts coughing, once he’s free again. The whole room is spinning and his throat hurts, while his eyes are tearing. He can’t concentrate on what’s happening in the room right now, all he can think off is gasping for air.

“What the fuck is going on?!” Bebe runs into the room in nothing but an over sized t-shirt.

“Tweek tried to choke Craig to death while he’s sleeping,” Wendy explains. She has cuffed Tweek onto her heater now. Where did she get those handcuffs from? Was she into some kinky stuff?

“Argh! Let me go!”

This is the first time Craig hears him talk again. Oh god, how he has missed that voice. “Tweek…” Talking still hurts his throat, but he doesn’t care.

“God, can he kill him quieter next time? I have to get up early tomorrow!” Bebe groans and then disappears again.

“Same here. I have work.” Wendy yawns and Craig remembers that he has too. Well, he won’t go there. He doesn’t care if they fire him. He finally had Tweek back! “Can I let you two alone?”

“Yes. Thanks.”

“Come back here, you f-fucking bitch!”, Tweek shouts.

“Please make him shut up. I’m tired and the Daily Voice needs me awake.” Wendy walks out of the door and shuts it behind her. Craig turns his attention back to Tweek.

“Tweek! I’m so happy you’re awake!”

“Let me go! What did you do to my powers?”

“Your super speed? We took it from you. It’s only temporary, twenty-four hours.” Kevin hasn’t figured out to make a device to allow them take powers forever.

Craig crawls towards Tweek, but then his boyfriend pushes him away with his feet. Craig’s too surprised and falls back again.

“Tweek… Why are you like this?”

“Shut up! D-Don’t look at me like that! Who even are you?”

What?

“You… don’t know who I am?”

“No. Should I?”

At this moment, Craig’s world is destroyed for the second time. The first time being after the accident and finding out Tweek disappeared, the second time now. He didn’t remember him. Tweek doesn’t know who he was.

“It’s me. Craig.” Please, please, Tweek. Remember. Craig doesn’t think he can handle it when Tweek has forgotten me.

“Super Craig,” Tweek says.

“Yeah.” Craig smiles. “You remember me?”

“Yes. I knocked you out yesterday. Argh, now get me out of here!”

“Wait. You… really don’t know who I am.” Craig doesn’t even hide his disappointment. His eyes are burning and he bites down on his lower lip.

“No,” Tweek growls. “You weren’t really important, I guess.”

“What happened to you?” Craig’s voice is so weak, he’s afraid he’ll break down soon.

“What do you mean?”

“The past three years… How did you end up like this?”

Tweek blinks at him. “I… I don’t know.”

“Why are you on Chaos’ side?”

“Because he’s my boss,” Tweek replies. “And you’re, nngh, all scum.” He hisses and then spits on Craig.

Wow. He doesn’t think this can get any worse. Craig wipes his face with the sleeve of his shirt and lets out a sob. “You don’t remember. You really don’t…” He can’t hold himself anymore and starts to sob.

“What! Why are you crying? Argh! Stop! Jesus Christ, this is so annoying!”

“I’m crying because I love you, you jerk,” Craig replies.

“What?”

“I love you. Everything’s going to be alright. We’ll be fine. I promise.” It sounds more like a promise to himself than to Tweek.

“You’re fucking crazy! A-And they say I’m crazy!”

Craig looks up. “I love you and you love me.”

Tweek stares at him for a while before he starts to laugh. “You’re delusional.”

“It’s true. I- Do you even remember anything before the time you were at Chaos’ side?”

“No. Why should I? My life before then meant nothing.” Tweek’s expression darkens. “I, nngh, need to go back to him. He needs me… I have to kill you.”

“I’ll make you remember,” Craig promises. “I’ll make you love me again. I know you’re still in there, Tweek. I just know it.” He won’t give up, even if it might take another three years.

* * *

 

**2:42PM. CRAIG’S & KENNY’S PLACE.**

He didn’t want to come back, but he had to. Craig had to grab his stuff. Tweek has fallen asleep now finally and he was on Wendy’s bed again, but instead of the heater, he was now handcuffed to her bed. This would be kinky, if you wouldn’t think of the circumstances.

It hurts Craig to see him like this. This isn’t how he had imagined their reunion.

He walks to his room and throws his stuff into a carton. When he walks outside, there’s Kenny.

“We need to talk,” Kenny says.

“I don’t want to talk with you,” Craig says and walks past him. Kenny grabs his arm and turns him around.

“Please, Craig.”

“Don’t fucking touch me.”

Kenny lets him go and holds up both of his hands. “I want to apologize. Just, hear me out, okay?”

Craig hesitates and then nods. Maybe when Kenny tells them about their story, he finds out more about Chaos. It might be some useful information he needs to get back to them. They sit down on the couch in their small living room and Kenny takes a deep breath.

“I’m sorry. I fucked up, I know. And not once, but for the past six years. My entire life…. is just fucked up. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done all of this, so many people have suffered because of me.” Kenny leans back and closes his eyes. “Butters wasn’t always like this.”

Butters. Why must he call that bastard by his real name? He was Professor Chaos and he was the worst person on earth. Craig will kill him, he doesn’t care if Wendy will hold him back and kick him out of her team. He doesn’t need to be a superhero anymore anyway, he finally had Tweek back.

“The Butters I knew back then was the nicest boy. He was so innocent and naive and saw the good in everything and everyone. Even Cartman, and back then he was even worse than he’s now. Butters had the purest heart I know. He didn’t deserve the life he had. He was bullied and made fun of and I tried to protect him, but I couldn’t.

Especially from his asshole parents. They had sold him for money once and his mother tried to drown him when he was only eight years old. They were abusive and hit him. One day, he couldn’t take it anymore and ran away. He didn’t tell me. I wasn’t able to be there for him, I haven’t been enough. I knew he wasn’t dead, though. I’ve asked in hell and heaven.” Kenny grins. “So the day Professor Chaos came, I just knew it was him. I knew.

I tried to talk him out of it, but I couldn’t. I failed. I failed him, Craig. That’s why I became a superhero.”

“Wait. You’re not a superhero because you want to protect the innocent?”

“Kind of. But my main reason was that if I wasn’t able to protect Butters back then, I had to at least protect the world from him. I couldn’t fail again. And yet, I did. Every time I was at his side, I became weak. I still hoped that the old Butters was still there and…” Kenny starts crying now. “When he kissed me, I think he’s back. I just… I still love him. I’m sorry, I know it’s my fault. He’s horrible and I shouldn’t do this and he’s the reason-”

“Okay.” Craig pats Kenny’s shoulder. “I understand.”

“You do?”

Craig thinks of Tweek right now. He was on Chaos’ side and he tried to kill him and punched him so many times, but he wasn’t himself right now. It’s not his fault. It was different, because Chaos probably became evil himself, while Tweek was brainwashed or something, but he can’t blame Kenny for feeling like this.

It was fucked up and unhealthy and he has to stop it at once, but Craig chooses to forgive him.

“Yeah. But Kenny, you have to let him go. The boy you loved isn’t there anymore. And… I’ll kill the man he has become.”

“What?! Did you not just listen to what I said?”

“I did. But that doesn’t stop me. Kenny, I’ll kill that motherfucker. I don’t care about his tragic backstory. It explained your actions and I forgive you for them, but I won’t fucking forgive him. A tragic backstory doesn’t give you the right to be a psychopath. He took Tweek away from me. Three years, I didn’t even know if he was still alive!” Craig shakes his head. “And now I finally have him back, but he wants to kill me and doesn’t remember me. I’ll kill that bastard, if that’s the last thing I’ll do.”

He’d even team up with The Coon, if that’s what was necessary.

* * *

 

**3:18 PM. WENDY’S & BEBE’S PLACE.**

“You should eat something,” Craig tells him, when he sees Tweek still hasn’t touched his plate.

“F-Fuck you. I need coffee.”

“I know.” Craig gives him the coffee he had picked up at Starbucks on his way back. Tweek grabs for it and takes big sips.

“How do you…”

“Know how you like it? I told you, I love you.”

“Argh! Are you some kind of stalker? Chaos never told me that. G-God, when I get out of here, you’re the first person I’ll kill.”

It hurts hearing him say this, but Craig swallows his feelings and sits down on the chair next to the bed. “I have something for you.”

“The key for the handcuffs?”

“No.”

“Wow, you m-must really love me. That’s sick.”

“I… I know. I’m sorry. I don’t want to do this, but if I let you go, you’d kill me.”

“You’re at least not fucking stupid.”

Craig cringes. “Anyway, it’s a photo album.” He takes it out and gives it to Tweek.

“What am I supposed to do with it?”

“It’s about your past life.”

Tweek stares at the green cover and then shoves it away, making it fall down. “I don’t care! I don’t wanna see it! G-Get it, argh, away from me! Fuck you! When Chaos finds you, you’re so done! He’ll free me!”

“Tweek, please…”

“I hate you. I don’t care if my past self didn’t.”

Craig picks up the album again and opens it. “Look.”

“Now you’re forcing me? Romantic.”

“Shut the fuck up and now look.” Craig points at the first picture. “We’re eight. We took that picture in third grade.” It’s a picture of them in their hospital bed, while their class was standing around them, holding up flowers and balloons that said ‘Get Well Soon!’. “We had a fight and then we both ended up in the hospital next to each other. Since then… I don’t know, we started to be friends.”

“How nice,” Tweek says in a cold voice. “We end our relationship how it started. With me beating, nngh, the shit out of you.”

“Yeah, you started taking boxing classes afterwards.” Craig points at the next picture. “That’s us with Jimmy, Token and Clyde. Do you remember? We’ve been best friends, for all of our lives practically. I’m still friends with them.”

“I know them. At least those two.” He probably meant Token and Clyde. “I’ll kill those friends of yours too. Tupperware and Mosquito, huh? Pathetic.”

“Uh. You know Jimmy?”

“No.”

“He’s a reporter at the Daily Voice. Writes about us.” Craig turns the page. “That’s me and you cosplaying.”

“What the fuck.”

“I forced you to cosplay as the Green Racer to my Red Racer. It took me a lot of convincing. I think we were twelve. When… when I saw you in that costume, that was the moment I fell in love with you.” Craig can still picture that moment so clearly in his head and it breaks his heart to know that Tweek doesn’t.

“Do you think showing me these pictures will affect me in any way?”

Craig ignores him. “This is us on your thirteenth birthday. That’s your pet parrot, I got him for you as a present. His name was Dick. It was a joke. Every time somebody asked ‘Is it short for Richard’, we answered ‘No, it’s short for penis’. Back then, we thought it’s hilarious. He literally picked up your speech pattern. I slept over at your place and he’d just randomly scream ‘This is too much pressure’ and I thought it was you.”

“Nngh, you must be really stupid.”

“Probably.” Craig shrugs and turns the page again. “So, this is us at our first school dance. I asked you for a dance. We were only fourteen I think and I was so nervous. The other one is a picture of sleeping me with your stupid grin. You wanted revenge.”

“Revenge?” Oh, now he was interested?

“I always slept through our sleepovers, even though I promised I’d stay awake with you. You got pissed off at me and started taking pictures of me while I sleep. And then you drew on my face. Luckily, not dick faces, but like, stars and shit like that. You knew I loved stars.” Saying this makes him so sad and Craig’s voice shakes. “Uh, this is when we were on a school trip. We sneaked out in the middle of the night and you were so scared, you even took my hand. That was the first time we held hands. I never wanted to let you go.”

“That’s so gay.”

“Yeah, you’re right.” Craig laughs and he looks up in hope to see Tweek at least smile, but his expression was stone hard. “This was on prom. I was so jealous of your date. You used to date for like three weeks and I hated her. Especially, because she also took your virginity. After prom you broke up with her. That was kind of a dick move, but I was happy.”

“Pity. I want to see you heartbroken.”

“I am now.”

Tweek stares at him and Craig too. He still had the same green eyes. If only he’d remember… “Good.”

“You kissed me,” Craig whispers.

“What?”

“On the next day. I slept over at your place on prom night again and when I woke up, you laughed because you wrote something on my face. And I thought you looked so adorable and cute and I was still kind of tired, so I just asked you out. I don’t know what came over me, but you just smiled and kissed me.” Craig can’t help but smile at that memory too. “Then, you pulled me towards a mirror and showed me what you drew. You drew hearts all over my face and then you told me, that you liked me too.”

Tweek doesn’t say anything now. He’s looking away and hiding his face.

“We dated for two years and then came the accident. That was the day, Chaos kidnapped you. We were on a date and then a car came and hit us… When I woke up, I was in the hospital and nobody knew where you were. Kenny came and he told me that it was Chaos’ people who took you. And because, you know, I have superpowers, they always wanted to recruit me.

I finally said yes, because that was the best way for me to find you. The past three years… All I did was look for you. Do you think I want to be a fucking superhero? I couldn’t care less about the world. I just always ever wanted you.”

Tweek turns around again and looks at him. “Too bad, because I don’t want you. I despite you. And if you ever tell me those boring s-stories ever again, I’ll strangle you. Now get the fuck out of here, I can’t stand your sight.”

Craig stares at him and then nods slowly. He has tried. Maybe he needs time first. He stands up and walks out of the room. When he’s outside, he falls down on the floor and starts sobbing. Those words shouldn’t get to him as hard as they did, but he couldn’t help it. Craig wasn’t even such an emotional person, and yet he was crying his eyes out.

He wished, he could’ve protected him. What happened to him? What has made Tweek like this?

* * *

 

**11:34 PM. WAREHOUSE.**

“So, apparently, they moved their operation place.”

Craig looks to Clyde, who was sitting next to him on the tree. “You know where?”

“Sadly, no. I’d tell you otherwise.” Clyde sighs. “How have you been?”

Craig shrugs. How has he been? Awful, miserable. He should be happy that Tweek was bad, and he was, but it’s just… wrong. “He’s on Chaos’ side. He doesn’t remember me anymore. He hates me. He wants to kill me.”

“I hope he’s going to be okay again. I missed him too, you know?”

Craig nods and then jumps down the tree. Clyde follows him flying down. “You could’ve asked for me to fly you down, you know.”

Craig flips him off and Clyde sighs. “Hey, I’ll call you when we have new information, okay?”

“Okay.” Craig nods and he wants to walk away, but then he stops. “How’s… Kenny?” He doesn’t want to care, because he doesn’t. No way he cared for that asshole that let Chaos go so many times.

“Probably like you. He doesn’t get out of his bed anymore. He’s not playing superhero. He thinks he doesn’t deserve it or something like that.” Clyde shrugs. “I don’t know. I hope this is over soon.

By the way, I should let you know from Token, that if you need a place to crash, you can ask him. Jimmy told us that Cat Girl complained about you taking her room and her having to sleep on the couch. Man, I still can’t believe you work with her now. I wanna know who she is!”

“Maybe you will one day.”

* * *

 

**1:02 AM. WENDY’S & BEBE’S PLACE.**

“Craig?”

As soon as Craig heard that voice of Tweek, calling for him, he ran to Wendy’s bedroom, where Tweek was still handcuffed at the bed. “Tweek! What is it?”

“Craig…” The blond boy had tears in his eyes. “What’s happening? Where, nngh, am I?”

Oh god. “Tweek.” Craig kneeled down to him, brushing his hair out of his face. “You’re with me. You’re safe, I promise. I won’t let anything bad happen to you ever again. I’m here.”

“Craig…” His boyfriend pulled him closer and buried his face in the crook of Craig’s neck. Did he remember again? “I’m so-sorry… Chaos… argh-”

“I know. It’s okay. Ssh, it’s okay. I’m here, I love you.” Craig kissed the top of Tweek’s head and then leaned back to look him in the eyes.

“Thank you,” Tweek whispered. “For looking for me. All these years. Thank you for never giving up on me.”

“Of course. I’d never give you up.” He takes Tweek’s free hand and plants a kiss in the palm of his hand. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

He had waited so long for these words. Craig’s heart aches and then Tweek pulls him closer and kisses him. Craig closes his eyes and returns the kiss, leaning in and grabbing in his lover’s hair. Tweek tilts his head and then the kiss becomes more heated and Craig lets out a moan, because, fuck, it’s been so long.

“Tweek,” he whispers.

“Ah, Craig… Please, I want you,” the boy whimpers. By now, Craig was laying on the bed next to Tweek and he can feel Tweek press his thigh against Craig’s.

“Oh god.” Craig moans and kisses him again.

“Please,” Tweek repeats. “I want to touch you. I need you, Craig, please. I need you now. I love you.”

“I love you too.” Craig sits up and quickly searches for the keys in his jeans. He opens the handcuff and then kisses Tweek again. He bites down on Tweek’s lip, making him moan and grind against Craig’s erection. “I’ve missed you so much.”

Tweek sits up and now he’s straddling Craig, slowly sliding his hand under Craig’s shirt and Craig can’t believe this. “You know…”, Tweek whispers in his ear, taking Craig’s hands in his. “… it’s a shame…”, he pulls Craig’s arm up, “… that I didn’t.”

Click.

He had handcuffed Craig onto the bed. “Tweek!”

“Did you really fall for that? How fucking horny are you? I d-don’t love you! I don’t know who the fuck you are. Forget it, Supes. I’ll never love you ever again. It’s pathetic.” Tweek sits up and looks around.

“But- you… you lied?”

“Of course I lied! You should stop thinking with your dick. Or heart!”

“Bebe!”, Craig shouts. “Bebe!”

“Shut the fuck up!”, Tweek shouts, but the door opens. Bebe’s standing there with a gun. Damn, she sure acted quickly. Tweek puts up his hand.

“Don’t shoot him!”, Craig shouts.

Tweek laughs, opens the window and jumps out of it. Wendy runs towards the door and looks down. “How did he- we’re on the sixth floor! Damn, I’ll never understand you heroes and villains.” Then, she turns to Craig. “What the fuck happened?”

“He…” He told me he loved me. It was pathetic. Craig really fell for that, but he had needed Tweek to need him the same way he needed him. “I don’t know.”

* * *

 

**4:23 PM. HEADQUARTER.**

“Kyle, calm down!”  
  
“Calm down? Calm down? He has Stan!” The redhead groans and then punches the couch.

“What is going on?” Craig had just walked in and was confused. Coon and Friends have invited them all over to their Headquarter, even The Coon. Wendy was the only one in costume, since she already knew who everyone was, but nobody knew who she was.

“Chaos has Stan,” Kyle replies.

“And Scott,” Clyde adds.

“Yeah, and Scott.”

“How?”

“Well, you should all sit down first,” Kenny said. “Except for you Cartman.”

“Fuck you, Kenny!” Cartman sits down on the couch and so do Wendy and Craig. Even Jimmy is there.

“Alright, what happened?”, Wendy asks.

“Well, we finally found out what that water was. They dumped it in the river and exchanged it with the bottles in the stores. Drinking that water makes you one of Chaos’ minions. He can literally manipulate you into doing things for him.”

“He has Stan,” Kyle repeats.

“Shut the fuck up about your boyfriend,” Craig says.

“Fuck you, Craig.”

“How does it work?”, Wendy asks Kenny, who then shrugs.

“We don’t know. All we know is, that we have to get rid of that water. And stop… stop Chaos. I know, in the past years I couldn’t do it. I was wrong, I should’ve never let him go. But this time, I’ll catch him. He has done enough bad things.”

“Wait…” Cartman holds up his hand. “You let Chaos go?”

“Apparently, all the time. Butters is Professor Chaos. He and Butters used to date,” Kyle explains him and then Cartman laughs.

“Fuck! Are you serious? All of you except for me turned out gay?”

Kenny growls at him and Cartman’s still laughing, until Wendy punches him. “Be quiet, Cartman. Well, that’s all nice and good, Kenny, but sorry. I don’t trust you. I will fight with you, but when the time comes, I’ll be the one who catches him. You won’t go near Chaos.”

“No,” Craig says. “I will. He has to pay.”

“No killing!”, Clyde shouts.

“Timmy!”

“Oh, you want to kill him? Count me in. Butters is known as dead anyway, it’s not exactly a crime if he’s already dead.”

Kenny lunges forward and then stops himself midway. “Just… be quiet, Cartman.”

“So, he can manipulate everyone with that water… Do you think… that’s how he got Tweek?” Craig looks up and everyone’s quiet now. This means, it’s really not Tweek’s will. It’s not his fault! He was literally brainwashed!

Somewhere inside him, there was still the Tweek he loved.

He just knew it.

“Yeah, but we don’t know if you can get him back,” Kenny said.

“I can,” Craig snaps. “Butters can’t be saved, but Tweek can.”

“And Stan,” Kyle adds.

“Did everybody forget that Chaos has Scott now too? He had just become a member and now that!”, Token points out.

“No. We’ll get him back too. And yes, Craig, you’re right. Everybody can probably be saved. Everyone but Butters.”

* * *

 

They discussed their plans further.

Jimmy knew where their new secret base was. It was really helpful to have him kind of on the team, he had eyes and ears everywhere. Craig stayed at this place and Wend was probably thankful for it. She wanted her bed back and Bebe probably was slowly annoyed by Craig’s presence too.

At ten pm, they were supposed to strike. Craig closes his eyes. If everything went right, this will be the last mission he has to go on as Super Craig. He needs to be Craig again. Just Craig Tucker, Tweek’s Craig and not this weird superhero with no life.

He sits down on his bed and takes a deep breath. Maybe he can get some rest before everything’s going down tonight. Somebody knocks on his window. Craig jumps up to see Tweek.

This was a trap. He didn’t love Craig, he was under the influence of Chaos’ mind manipulation. Craig takes a deep breath and then opens the window.

“What do you want?” He raises both of his fists, preparing himself for whatever’s going to come.

Tweek just stares at him. “Don’t do that.”

“What? You’re here to kill me, right?”

“No.” Tweek rolls his eyes and Craig furrows his brows. Tweek smiles at him and then he kissed Craig. Fuck, why must he be so weak? The kiss is soft and gentle and Craig melts into it, letting out a sigh and returning it.

Well, this is probably how Kenny felt with Professor Chaos.

Then, something stitches him. “Ouch!” He looks to his neck and then back to Tweek, who was grinning and holding a syringe in his hands.

“Good night, Tucker.”

* * *

 

**9:12 PM. UNKNOWN.**

Craig wakes up with yet another headache. Will he ever get some rest?!

Then, he notices, strapped in a chair. Fuck! There’s no way he can get out. He looks around. The room is dark and empty, just a simple room with a door. The door opens and there’s Professor Chaos.

Grinning, like an idiot and in his full attire. Behind him, there’s Tweek.

“Oh, look who has woken up.”

“Chaos,” Craig growls. “What do you want?”

“I want Tweek,” Chaos explains and points at him. “But before I can get him, I have to get rid of you. The only person he has still feelings for.”

What?

“I don’t have feelings for that s-scum!”, Tweek shouts.

“Sure, you don’t. You have to prove this to me first,” Chaos says and he pulls out another chair and sits down on it. “Talk to him.”

Tweek walks towards Craig and looks down on him. “You disgust me. Don’t believe him. I don’t have feelings for you.”

“You do,” Craig says. “I know you do.”

“Shut up!” Tweek hits him across the face and Craig holds his breath. Fuck.

“Now, now. That’s not how we practices it. Come, I already killed your parents for you. You want me to do all the work? You have to do something too.”

“I know,” Tweek growled.

“Your parents are dead?” Craig widens his eyes. “You killed his parents?! Fuck you! When I get out of here, I’ll fucking kill you, I swear to god-”

Tweek puts a finger on Craig’s chin and raises his head. “I wanted him to.”

“No! You don’t! He’s manipulating you! Don’t listen to him, Tweek! It’s the water, it’s doing weird things to you!”

Professor Chaos just laughs and Tweek smiles. “I know. Who do you think was the first subject?”

“What?”

Tweek kneels down in front of Craig. “I was the first subject. After that accident…” He closes his eyes. “All I remember, is pain. I was brought to Chaos for a reason. He needed a good soldier, a fighter. I am one. I am a fighter. He needed to test out his water. I was his test subject.”

“Tell him,” Chaos says. “Tell him, how I did it. Tell him about the pain.”

“Yes. Nngh, they tortured me at first. After a week, I wanted to die. I already gave up. I wanted them to kill me already.” He puts a hand on Craig’s knee. “The thought of you kept me strong, but I was too weak. I gave up so early.”

“You did fought longer than the other subjects, though.”

“Yes. I was the first successful soldier.” Tweek smiles. “One of his super soldiers. My super powers… My speed… it’s weak, but it worked. It took a long while until it worked. It hurt, Craig. It really hurt, it was like I died over and over again.”

Craig lets out a cry. How could Tweek tell him this with a straight face?!

“I remember now,” Tweek says. “Not everything, but I know that back then I thought about you a lot. Mhm, I was so pathetic back then. Shouldn’t have fought back. The water… oh, they tested it on me all the time. Fighting against it was painful.” Tweek raises his shirt and reveals countless of scars all over his body. “The back’s worse.”

“You monster,” Craig shouts at Butters. “You monster! I’ll kill you!”

“Hey, that’s, nngh, rude. You’re talking with me right now!” Tweek stands up. “Anyway… after two years, I was almost ready. Professor Chaos didn’t trust me enough. He made me kill a lot of people to prove my loyalty to him. I would’ve killed my parents too by the way.” He turns to Chaos. “You didn’t even ask me.”

“You were too busy being captured by this moron,” Butters shoots back and Tweek lowers his gaze.

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. I forgive you. Once you kill him, I’ll trust you. I’ll make you to my second commander. Who needs General Disarray? He’s bad, he’s weak, he can’t fight like you.”

“Let me go. Just let me free and I’ll fucking punch that stupid grin out of your face.” He can’t believe Kenny actually loves this guy.

“Craig. Don’t.” Tweek holds up his finger. “I’ll kill you and prove my worth to my boss. If you love me, don’t fight it. It’ll be quicker. Trust me, I know a thing or two about pain and fighting. In the end, it’s always better to give in.” He smiles.

Professor Chaos laughs. “That’s good, Tweek. He’s a good lapdog, isn’t he, Super Craig? I wonder, if I can turn Kenny too… Hmm, we’ll find out about that soon. Now that I finally perfected my water… Ah, by the way, I’m sorry, but even if your pathetic team manages to get back their people… Stan kind of lost something on his way. His hand, to be exact.”

“Fuck you!”, Craig shouts.

“It’s late. Tweek, I have to take care of… Coon and Friends. You, kill him. And… don’t make it quick. I like a show.” He points up to a camera and Tweek nods. “When you’re finished, you can bury him yourself. That’s what I did with my parents too. We should pay respect to the dead, right?”

“Yes, Sir.”

This was so sick. Craig wanted to throw up, but all he managed, was blood. Professor Chaos walked out of the door and Craig looked up to Tweek, who looks at him. “Nnngh, a pity. I think Chaos wants me to kill your family afterwards too. You won’t be too lonely in your graveyard.”

“Tweek! Snap out of it!”

“Craig, what didn’t you fucking understand?!” Tweek slapped him across the face again. “There’s no way of fighting this. It hurts. I don’t want to be hurt ever again.”

“Please, Tweek.” Craig’s face hurt. His nose was probably ruined forever. Fuck, he liked his nose. “I know. It was hard for you. I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry for everything that has happened in the past three years. I’m sorry. I wish I would’ve been there. I wish, he would’ve taken me and not you.”

Tweek hit him again. “No. You don’t. You don’t know a thing about pain. I’ve died a thousand times over and over again. Giving in… it’s not that bad. You’re numb, you don’t feel anything. It’s nice.”

“Tweek, I know, you’re still inside. Chaos is messing with your head. But please, fight.”

“You’re, nngh, annoying.” Tweek takes out a knife and sighs.

“I love you,” Craig whimpers. “I love you. I love you so much and I know you love me too. You’re so strong, you’re so strong. All these years… I know that fighting hurts and it’s easier to give in, but this time… I’m here. Okay? I’m here, I’m going to help you. I won’t let you go. Not this time. I promise. Please.”

Tweek stares at him and shakes his head. “Fuck you. You don’t know a thing a-about me. Maybe I should just, argh, cut off your tongue.”

“Tweek. Look at me. Look at me. I can help you. I know, it’ll be awful to feel after everything you’ve been through and done, but I know you can do it. I’m here for you. I love you! I know, you do too. I know, you’re there, that the Tweek I love is somewhere in you and is listening right now-”

Tweek slides with the knife over Craig’s shoulder and Craig hisses in pain.

“You love me?”

“Yes.”

“You shouldn’t have wasted three years one me.”

“I’d waste three more. I’d spent forever on searching for you.”

“Can you please stop being so fucking s-sappy?”

“Does it work?”

“No.”

Tweek cuts with the ties with his knives and then pulls Craig up by his shirt. He then punches him in the stomach, making Craig spit blood again and throws him over the floor.

“Remember,” Craig whispers. “Please. Tweek, look at me.”

Tweek pins him down and looks at him, his eyes wide open. “I’m looking and I’m not impressed.”

Craig’s mouth is full of blood and it hurts to talk or even look up at Tweek, because he can barely open his eye. “I won’t give up on you,” he says. “Never. Never, I’ll never give up on you.”

  
“Shut up!”, Tweek shouts and punches him again. “I don’t want to hear this!”

“Umph! You… you know it’s right. You’re feeling again, aren’t you?”

“Yes. Hatred. For you!” Tweek lets out a sob and then pulls him up by the collar of Craig’s shirt. “Why?! Why are you doing this? I don’t want to fight it. I don’t want to fight, Craig. It hurts, I know what happens, when I fight Chaos.”

“I know,” Craig says. “I know, I’m sorry. But I’m here for you. Please, be strong, just a little bit longer.”

“I can’t.” Tweek’s whimpering now. “I killed them. I’m going to kill you. Chaos wants me to kill you. I have to.”

“No, you don’t.”

“I do! I do! It hurt so much, Craig.” Tweek lets him go and now he’s crying. Tears fall down his cheek and onto Craig’s face. “I hate you. I hate you!” He raises his fist again and Craig looks up at him.

“You don’t.”

“I can’t do this. I’m not strong enough.”

“You are. You are so strong. You’re my Tweek.”

“Shut up!” Tweek punches him again and Craig groans. He’s going to be out soon, he can’t take this anymore. He can’t even talk, his face feeling to numb. Maybe he’ll really die. He was so close though… so close.

He closes his eyes and all he can hear is Tweek sobbing. “I hate you. I don’t want to feel. Why. Why do I love you? I don’t understand.” Tweek buries his face in Craig’s shirt and clutches on to it. “I love you. Craig, please. Please, help me.”

Then, he doesn’t hear anything anymore.

* * *

 

**2:39 PM. HELLS PASS HOSPITAL**

Beep.

Craig’s eyes flutter open.

Ugh. A hospital bed. He fucking hates hospitals. Everything hurts and when he turns around to his left, it hurts too, but there’s Tweek.

“Craig.”

“Tweek…” It hurts to talk, but he can’t believe this. Tweek was here. He was sitting next to him, unharmed and smiling!

“I remember,” Tweek whispers, tears in his eyes. “I remember everything. I’m so sorry, I love you, Craig, I love you so much.” He takes Craig’s hands in his and kissed it. “I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay. It’s not… ah, your fault.”

“Don’t talk. It hurts too much. I’m sorry for doing this to you.” Craig touches his cheek and wipes away Tweek’s tears.

“I love you,” he says and Tweek smiles.

“I know. Thank you, for giving me the strength.”

“You were strong already, even without me.”

“I don’t know. I need you. I can’t do this without you.”

“I know. I’m here.”

“Thank you.” Tweek squeezes his hand. “I killed so many people, Craig. I almost killed you. My parents are dead.”

“I know. It’s not your fault, you were under mind control”

Tweek sobs again. “Sometimes, I wish it would be different. All of this… all the guilt and the emotions… They’re awful.”

“What happened?”

Tweek looks down. “Your superhero friends.”

Craig nods and closes his eyes. He’s too tired and Tweek seems to notice too.

“Rest, Craig. When you wake up, I’m going to be here.” He can feel Tweek plant a kiss on his forehead.

When he wakes up, Tweek’s still there. He’s sleeping next to him on the table and he’s looking so cute. He needs the rest, because Tweek looks awful. Too pale, too skinny. Craig hates seeing him like this, but at least he’s back now. He tries not to wake him up, but it’s Tweek and he wakes up at every single sound.

“Argh! Craig! You’re awake.”

“Yeah, I am.”

“Good.” Tweek smiles. “I’m glad. I don’t like being alone.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. It’s my fault. Jesus, I hate this. I hate being alone with my thoughts.” He grabs into his hair and pulls it, but Craig reaches out and takes Tweek’s hand.

“Don’t.”

Tweek nods. “Okay.”

“What… happened to Chaos?”

Tweek closes his eyes. “I killed him.”

“What?”

“I killed him. I snapped. The moment I was out of it- I just… I snapped. I couldn’t stop myself.”

“Woah. Let’s start from the beginning.”

“Your friends attacked the base. You were unconscious, I had to get you to safety. I picked you up and handed you over to T-Token. He brought you to his car. Then, I just… I ran away and to Professor Chaos. He was in his office and there were Cat Girl and Mysterion. We all fought Chaos and then I killed him. Cat Girl tried to hold me back, but I was too quick. I had my super speed.

He gave me that speed. He gave me the speed, that killed him.”

“Tweek-”

“Mysterion was a mess afterwards. He still is. Cat Girl just left, cleaning out everything. Kenny’s not angry, I think. He just started crying and pulling Chaos in his lap. Did you- gah!- know, he loved him?”

“Yes. It’s fucked up.”

“Yeah. I think he knew that he had it coming, but Kenny was still, argh, so sad. He still doesn’t talk. We won, in the end.”

Craig nodded. “How’s Stan?”

“Well, he only has one hand.”

“And Scott?”

“I think he’s okay. Well, not really okay, but… argh, you know.”

“Good. And how are you?”

Tweek shrugs. “Okay. I guess. Better with you awake now. I have nightmares.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Tweek closes his eyes. “I hate sleeping even more now.”

“I’m here for you,” Craig whispers and Tweek smiles.

“I know. Thank you.” Then he kisses Craig’s knuckles. “I thought you didn’t want to be a superhero.”

“For you, I’d be anything.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> DIDNT I TELL YOU ITS SAD
> 
> i’m so sorry @ kenny & butters and bunny fans i know me too i’m sad too
> 
> also nobody has talked about captain diabetes yet bc isnt it cute ow scott malkinson always plays a role in the games/eps for the games
> 
> I CANT WRITE FIGHT SCENES especially not in english
> 
> anywayyyy i hoped u liked this. i'm so excited for this game now
> 
> btw ive never written a fic that's so plot heavy
> 
> OOH and i drew two artings for this fic  
> [the creek make out scene ](http://40.media.tumblr.com/ae8bde4fc663cb08c167abe9c09c66ca/tumblr_o3buymH7PU1qhfadgo2_r2_1280.png)  
> and [the bunny death scene](http://36.media.tumblr.com/77d68ecb5d72b396e91bf21cc3ebed1b/tumblr_o3buymH7PU1qhfadgo1_r1_1280.png)


End file.
